A Life Without Destiny
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: Leaving her past behind, Serena blows it into oblivion, and the scouts and Darien are right at ground zero. A story about what might have been, what could been and, now, what is. AU SXD
1. Chapter 1

"…"

"Darien, please tell me you're not kicking me out of the group/. Please tell me that you are just confused." Serena begged her voice barely audible above her breathing.

Her world was crashing around her and she had no clue why. '_I'll tell you why. Because your boyfriend, your lover, your best friend, your prince, your soul mate is rejecting you for the second time'_. The voices in her mind seemed to taunt her. She had tried to be his everything. Perfection. Wasn't she enough, wasn't her long nights of fighting for him enough? Even her friends, behind Darien seemed to remain silent as she broke down. They had decided that she should step down as leader, and let one of them take control. Raye even suggested that she just leave.

Serena had been late to the fight again. It wasn't her fault, not really. She had been at the doctors. She had had an appointment. They were doing blood work. (A/N let's pretend that her alien blood can not be detected unless you know its there) Apparently her high metabolism might go down soon and she could stop being hyper with all the sugar she consumed. She had tried to get out as possible, but how exactly do you tell your doctor that you're Sailor Moon and need to leave to defend love and justice? They wanted her to leave.

She too was fed up with being Sailor Moon. This wasn't what she was born for. She was a Politian, she was a lawyer. But she wasn't a sailor scout, nor was she their leader. She was a princess. Sure she knew how to fight, but not in anyway that was safe for earth. If she released all her strength, she just might destroy half the dimension with a flick of her wrist. She had to be careful. But did they know or care? No! Serena felt her anger growing. Her emotions were high and pulsing. It wasn't her fault she wouldn't regain her grace until she was twenty-one! She was trying her best under the circumstances! So what if she wasn't like Princess Serenity. They were nothing like their past selves either. Lady Rachel was much more temperate. Lady Amilié was much more decisive. Lady Melita had more humility instilled in her. Lady Lamina was much more level-headed. And of course Darien, Endymion was much more affectionate, more open and kind to everyone.

Serena decided then and there she would end this. They wanted her to leave then fine, but there was a price to that decision. It would cost them greatly and maybe if they were lucky in the future she may forgive them. She may even come back and put everything back the way it was but for now no. Her leaving meant one thing and hopefully they would learn, if not Earth would end.

Getting up from the ground she had slumped too Serena lifted her head and stared each at them in the eye.

"You want me to leave fine, but I hope you know what you have decided to do. What you are asking of me has serious consequences," Serena stated in a voice unrecognizable by any of them, as if she was no longer the little girl she had been a few moments ago. All of them were speechless. Even Luna had turned back to her, as she had previously said her piece and had said she was finished with Serena. She had said there was no way Serena was Princess Serenity.

Darien was the first to speak, "Serena we all understand you are upset but please admit you aren't right for leadership, and maybe, as Raye said, you aren't right to protect. Your power may be the only one of ours to be able to destroy a demon with one hit but the rest of us can work together and I'm sure with two or three hit they'll be down."

"I know I'm not right to be jumping around and stuff…"

Amy cut her off, "Serena it's more than that. A Sailor Scout must be organized and be able to maintain a cover. Everyday you sleep in class because you can't keep awake because of the late night fights. You are never on time. We need a scout more capable."

"And who exactly will replace me?" Serena asked ticked off on the inside for saying she was capable. If only they knew.

"There is a promising girl that looks remarkably like you. She is a good student, focused and an incredible athlete. She's a little taller than you and she has short hair but I'm sure we cant slowly change Sailor Moon's appearance so the public won't know," Luna said.

"She's also my new girlfriend. I care for her a lot so maybe that means she could be the real princess," Darien added.

"Interesting, fine I'll leave. Here's my broach. That's all she'll need." With that Serena ripped off the broach from her shirt and tossed if to Darien who just barely caught it.

"Only you will be able to help her become Sailor Moon." Serena said directly at Darien ignoring the looks they were giving her. She had become incredibly serious in a matter of moments.

_Maybe she can be the leader we need_. Darien thought off handily. Suddenly a voice came up from behind Serena.

"You must be Serena, the girl I'm replacing," Serena winced at that, "Don't worry I'll keep everything safe. I'm Katrina by the way." The girl, apparently called Katrina, said while walking up and linking her arm with Darien obviously saying that Darien was hers now.

"I'm sure you will Katrina." Serena shook her head. She didn't want to do this but if she wasn't with Darien anymore, the protocol was to change it.

Sighing Serena said one last thing. "I respect your decision to kick me out," at this Serena change into Princess Serenity," I only hope you can deal with the consequences."

"Sooooo does this mean I'm Princess Serenity now? I'm not quite sure how this works," Katrina asked not really Serena but more to the other Scouts.

"I guess since you are my love now sweetheart I guess my destiny is shared with you so I would say yes," Darien said placing his arm around Katrina instead of their linked arms.

"Yeah so can you make this quick Serena? We have business to discuss and schedules to talk about with Katrina," Raye said a little to sharp for her liking but she was somewhat upset that she was losing a friend. Though Raye was set in her decision, it didn't make it easier to make. Serena was lazy and late and she didn't particularly like her but Serena had brought them together and for that Raye would be grateful to her forever,

"I will," walking up to Darien Serena unwrapped his arm around Katrina, who at this action was getting mad that her fiancé's ex-girlfriend was acting intimate with him, and took both of his hands in hers.

_Aren't I supposed to be getting the power? Not Darien?_ Katrina thought.

Suddenly there was a lightly glowing string running down both Darien's arms and Serena's. They looked as if they were tied together as two strings on each arm, one red and one pink wrapped around the arms.

Darien was paralyzed. This had never happened before. He kept staring at the strings. He knew the pink one was Serena's so that must of meant the red was his. She was letting him go. She was unwinding their destiny so he could intertwine his with Katrina. After everything she was still caring for him.

Reading his thoughts Serena said. "I will always love you Darien that is what makes this harder."

Reacting to her words that strings ripped apart Darien's grew purple ones, he knew meant Katrina was intertwined with him. Serena's grew silver ones.

"I know this is hard for you Serena, but I'll keep Rini safe. Not that she'll be named RIni I guess. I know letting go of your love to be happy is hard. I can't feel what you are feeling but I know that letting your love's destiny and life go must be heart breaking but you'll get through. It looks as if you already have a replacement if you look at your arms." Darien said.

"Yeah Serena. This doesn't mean we don't want to be your friend anymore I'm sure we can still hang out together," Lita said trying to make Serena feel better about the situation.

"Yeah, I could never go shopping with out you Sere," Mina said trying to help.

"I don't think any of you really grasp what has just happened, and what it means," Serena whispered softly tears escaping her head that was bent down. The scouts, Darien and newly appointed Sailor Moon looked at her with pitiful eyes. She had just lost everything.

But lifting her head they saw Serena with a smile on her face.

"I'm ecstatic for myself; I'm finally free from something that was never my responsibility. I'm crying for you guys. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean Serena?" Mina asked hesitantly, silently wondering, like the rest of them there, if Serena had lost her mind. She had lost her friends, her some-what job, her knowledge of being a mother to RIni, and her lover Darien. Why would she cry for them?

"I'm sorry that you have no more destiny." With that Serena lifted her hand and opened, somehow, a portal. None of them could see where it lead but none of them were concerned about that right now. They wanted to know what she meant.

"Serena what did you do?" Darien asked frantically.

"I separated our destiny strings. We are no longer soul mates."

"So what would that mean?" Amy asked for the first time truly baffled at something Serena said.

Serena didn't answer that question though, Artemis did.

"It means they were never soul mates, their destiny has never come together." Artemis said slowly following Serena knowing he had clemency of the things Serena had set in motion as he had been the only on to defend her and to guard the life he had hoped for.

"Artemis, where are you going? Luna asked.

"And what does that mean?" Amy interjected too.

"I am the guardian of the princess while you are the guardian of Sailor Moon; at one time they were the same so our jobs were the same, but now that has changed. Serena is leaving so I must follow her. Katrina is the new Sailor Moon so you must stay. That's the rules."

"I forgot," Luna whispered.

"Artemis what does Serena and Darien being serperated mean?" Amy asked again a little more frantic.

"It means that the Earth was never saved. That Princess Serenity never sent Lunarian troops to help Endymion to protect him. It means that she never had a reason to care about Earth affairs like she was taught to. It means she married Prince Dimitri of the Solarian Kingdom. It means you Scouts as ambassadors from your respective planets to Earth were never sent to protect Serena as ordered by Endymion. All in all, it means the Moon and the Silver alliance was saved, while the entire Earth was wiped out. In a few moments, after Serena leaves she will never remember any of you. Neither will I. She will be the wife of Dimitri. Renée her daughter will take RIni's place. Katrina will be Sailor Earth as the broach follows Serena. And most importantly Earth will be a desert wasteland." Artemis summarized.

"It's time you all lived your lives, a life without destiny." With that Serena and Artemis jumped through the portal and everything around the scouts became a charred wilderness with nothing but them left.


	2. Chapter 2

**inspire16 here, and here are the normal things along with explainations**

**1st: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON OR ANYTHING INVOLVED WITH IT, IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CONTINUED.**

**2nd: DISCLAIMER 2.0: I OWN KATRINA AS WELL AS THE PLOT.**

**3rd:REVIEW RESPONES:**

**Aleric: No obviously since I am responding to this, my story isn't a one-shot. One of your guesses are correct but I'm not saying which one. As for my concept I own it to the people who write the "Serena/Usagi runs away" fanfics cos if it weren't for those i wouldn't have gotten pissed off enough to decide to write my own version of "the kick out". sorry to those who write the "Serena runs away" fanfics, its really supposed to be a compliment. Any thanks for a great review.**

**itachi'smybiotch: first cool name, second lol if you'd like i could give katrina a nickname cos i'm getting tired to writing her full name.**

**Counterfeiting Shakespeare: you have no idea how cool it is to have you like my fanfic cos i love all of yours so it is an honor for you to like my fanfic.**

**skye668: thanks for the compliment.**

**chibi-yaten: this is my first fanfic for sailormoon, so thanks for r&r-ing.**

**scarlet moon: you might be a little confused with the plot, darien can live without the crystal, it's just hard for him.**

**lilypad456: i love the fact that you love my story.**

**shadowcub: thanks for reviewing!**

**wolfprincess09: thanks for the compliment on my story.**

**sailor violin: interesting nickname and thanks for the compliment. as for your question i'll be answering all my questions a little further down.**

**raye85: thanks for the compliment on detail, i really worked hard on that so you guys would understand my very messy head. as for darien leaving serena for katrina, well it just adds angst and yes it does suck, but as the author i have the right to make things suck a little lol )**

**nick johnson: your questions are answer at the bottom, but from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU! only someone really willing to understand my story and appreciate it would actually take the time to ask all those questions.**

**frying pan of DOOM: lol love the name, and thanks for all of the compliments. i have updated soon lol. as for the my story being the same as the other ones where "scouts kick serena out and she runs away" my sotry will never be the same, I am determined for it not to, so please review if you ever feel like it is.**

**kassie: im trying to hurry for you guys lol**

**Eva C: i am determined to finish this cos i have so many ideas for it and its getting my excited, unfortunately i am away from my computer cos i have summer school, i didnt fail anything just taking advanced courses. so im only on here from 6-10pm (my internet shuts off at ten cos of my rents)**

**xxpatixx: i love that you love my story**

**cocochan94: lol yes they did make a mistake, major mistake and they are going to pay. keep reading you'll see the huge effects the action did and how different my alternate universe, or rather only universe as the case now is.**

**marni: well my inspiration was other writers so i really owe it to them for inspiring me to take the normal view and make it my own, glad you like it. keep reading to see how really different it really is.**

**lil-ying-fa: thanks for the compliments they make me happy )**

**Double G: glad you liked it**

**cecilia13: i can't wait to see how this goes too im soo excited...dang the song is now in my head**

**jovian mako-chan: thanks for the compliments their are really nice and make me wanna write the third now. love the name btw )**

**tyria: lol im excited too, i have no (i lie about this) where im going with this either. don't worry though, my plan is set but im still up for changes.**

**couturedawl: absolutly in love with the name and thank you so much on being my first reviewer, you don't have any idea what it meant to see your review. much love.**

**4th: QUESTIONS:**

**No guys this isn't a one shot obviously lol**

**when: first chapter was when darien broke up with serena, his reasons are different though. this chapter and so on are still a mystery.**

**where: earth for now, and was in america in the first chapter.**

**ok now on to nick's questions, as im sure a few of you were wondering about. nick im choosing not to answer all of your questions.**

**1. you'll see what this is about as i go one, but read summary for a nanobit of infor.**

**2. already answered up there**

**3. the girls are all 16, Katrina is 19 and Darien is 20. at least for now, things will be changed but i'll inform**

**4. um w/e they were at when they were at the time of serena and darien breaking up.**

**5. yes they reached their powers in the same way as the show.**

**6. all are in exsistence, it shall be explained further in the story.**

**7. they were kicking serena out int eh beginning of the story, at the park after a battle, serena was late, katrina was there watching getting ready and learning.**

**hopes that's all folks... so now on with the show!**

* * *

The charred ground looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. Even dust had not wanted to settle on the disgusting grime of the mold on where the scouts presumed there had once been life. Everywhere they went there would be grime, dirt and despair. No where they looked could they escape the feeling as if souls were begging to set them free. They had been wandering for days. After the first couple of hours of walking, sometimes slipping, through the ashes of Earth they had decided nothing could be alive here.

It was only then did they return to their civilian outfits. Katrina being the newest had had no reason to change the fact being no one had any idea how to get her to transform into Sailor Earth, as Artemis had stated.

"So what now?" Lita said, bite in every word.

"Who knows? I don't think any of us expected this," Mina replied, carefully walking down the mountain.

"Can we at least stop and rest? We've been dredging around for days with no idea where we are going, what we are doing or what happened? We don't even know the date," Lita said slumping to the ground not bothering with her clothes that were slowly getting dirty.

"Sure," Amy replied, "I think we should all get some rest, we've barely slept and if we're ever going to learn anything we're going to have to have as much energy as we can possibly get."

"No."

Katrina was still standing looking around. She had been leading the group for quite sometime now and had gotten the least amount of rest. The Scouts were baffled at this. They had no idea where she was getting all this energy from. She had explained to them it was just adrenaline and it would wear out at some point but she would make as much use of it as she could now. But to Darien her story had been completely different. She wanted to understand. She was the newest of all of them. She didn't know how her powers worked, or even if she had powers. She didn't know much about Serena, much less Serenity. Katrina was one of those people that had to be in the know. She was either in the circle of knowledge or she'd deem it unworthy of anyone's time. But this was different. This time she was curious, actually for the first time ever she was curious. This girl had had an entire different lifetime with Darien. She had loved him twice, granted she lost him both times. Or had she never had him at all since they were now, or never were she guessed, not soul mates. Even that sounded incredibly odd to her. But she was determined to know because this time it concerned the man she loved.

It was true she loved Darien. He was loving and a gentleman. When she had met him she knew then and there it didn't matter who he was with or who he wasn't with as the case had been, or never been. She had been working on Darien for months, breaking down his persona, his habits, and friends. She had even come to the Crown Arcade to watch him be with his now-never-ex-girlfriend. When she had seen Serena, she was astounded. She had expected Darien to be with this mature, cultured, accomplished woman of the world. And there he was with an immature, babyish teeny-bopper. Sure she was gorgeous, Katrina would give her that. But the pig-tails, and the excessive eating proved she was nothing but a little girl that could be pushed aside.

It was months of studying, many of her friends had called this stalking, the divine god that was Darien Shields she had watched him transform into the mysterious and ever eluding Tuxedo Mask. She had had a brief private love affair in her mind with Tux boy. But that had ended quickly once she met Darien. She was ecstatic to find out that they were one and the same. Once she found out her had broken up with the annoying, in the sense that she was in Katrina's way, little girl she had dove right in and healed his wounds. So here she was many months later his lover and his soul mate and no words could describe her happiness at this, excluding the fact they were in some alternate universe in a wasteland of what once was Earth.

"Amy, you know that little computer you used to make sure we were all alright and weren't sick or anything? Do you think you can use it to patch into the satellites and scour the Earth for any signs of heat then water to see if there is any life on Earth? Just because Earth was defeated can't mean everyone was killed right? Some people must have survived?" Katrina instructed faking a commanding calm voice. She was incredibly scared right now.

"I could. I used to hack in all the time for Seren…" Amy left off knowing that they could finish her thought.

Darien feeling incredibly guilty said quietly, "This isn't our fault we could never have known this would happen."

"Yeah, this is her fault," Lita sharply said as she looked pointedly at Katrina. Quickly snapping her head Katrina glared down at Lita. She and Lita had never gotten along. When Raye had nominated her as the replacement Lita had been the first to refuse, though Mina almost beat her to it, and Amy came quickly after that. Katrina knew getting the girls respect would be a difficult one in normal circumstances but this would be insanely impossible. These girls hated her for what her meddling had done. Katrina knew, well now she did, that had she not gone after Darien they would all be fine more or less. Probably with a lazy Serena, but at least they would have had their lives and would eventually gotten through to Serena.

_No stop thinking like that. Just because Lita doesn't like you doesn't mean that they all hate you. You never could have known Serena would have done this to get revenge._ Katrina thought soothing her conscious.

"Look Lita I know we all don't like this situation and it's easy to point fingers…" Katrina said, trying to smooth down the situation was quickly cut by Lita.

"You damn right it's easy to point fingers!" Lita yelled her voice seeming to carry out for miles. "Since you are our only culprit we all know who to blame."

"Lita calm down," Mina said quietly from her sitting place on a rock.

"I did nothing! I had no idea this would happen!" Katrina countered, both her and Lita ignoring the others. They were finally getting the shouting match they had wanted long ago.

"Lita this isn't the time nor place!" Raye spoke loudly trying to get attention from either of the girls knowing if one back down the other would follow but they both ignored her.

"Look around Raye! We don't know the time nor the place we are in! What difference does it make? HUH? We're all starving, tired and all cos this bimbo decided that she could replace Serena!" Lita screamed hysterically at the top of her voice. She was beyond angry, beyond even rage. She was fuming, hatred seeping into every single one of her molecules.

Darien was about to defend Katrina when Amy, who had been waken up from her reverie by Lita's booming voice, decided to speak up.

"Guys we have a problem," Amy said nervously.

"Yeah, and she's our new leader apparently," Lita mumbled under her breath.

Sparing Lita one last glare, Katrina looked back to Amy.

"What do you mean? Did you find the satellites?" Katrina asked her voice slightly harsh after the fight.

"Well sorta," Amy respond hesitantly, "I found satellites; they just aren't that of humans."

"Are you sure?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I've never known any language to exist on earth to ever appear like these inscriptions. They are slightly like the English alphabet, but there are accents and letters that I am pretty sure aren't from this planet," Amy said.

"So we still know nothing?" Min whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Well I was able to secure the knowledge that we are in fact on Earth, and that these satellites are probably from the Moon," Amy replied a little more confidant.

"How?" Raye asked quickly eager as the rest for any good news.

"Well, it's more a guess than anything else. Any other planet would be too far for my computer to reach the signal we can at least be sure the Moon is still thriving."

They all remain quiet for the rest of the night. Deciding to rest where they had stopped they all slept more or less close together to preserve their body heat and to be close should anything attack. Though an attack wasn't likely here.

As the night slipped on peacefully Darien remained awake with Katrina curled neatly into his body. He was sure he was the only one awake at the moment knowing while the others were in a dream state like himself more of the time, they had nothing on their conscious or at least not as much as he.

There was only one thought in his mind.

_Serena. I guess guilt really gets to you._

No matter what Darien did, his mind would always wander to that moment his brave Serena slumped to the ground. Breaking up with her had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't think she was a good Sailor Moon, or leader. It was Raye that had told Katrina the truth and Raye that nominated Katrina for the job once she saw Katrina's athletic and academic history. He had dumped Serena because they weren't right for each other. They were too different to be compatible at any level. He loved helping others while she saw it as a burden. He loved studying while she loved having lazy days. He love the indoors while she was constantly at the park amongst the flowers and insects and animals. She was the picturesque sixteen year old girl. While he was the tortured medical student. Katrina was exactly like him. She loved to study, and read and help others. She was studying to be a nurse and a doctor at the same time. They had often joked that they would be this perfect doctor and nurse team before they had started going out. He had never told Serena about Katrina. He felt that Serena would never understand his relationship with her. With Serena he felt like a little kid again, but Darien was all about the future and not dwelling on the past, considering that his past wasn't a wonderful one. But still he had dumped Serena out of the blue. She had definitely not deserved that. She never saw it coming because he hadn't told her about Katrina. She had thought they were perfect when they weren't. her and Darien didn't match. They looked nothing alike and they acted nothing alike. It had been time.

What had surprised him was that Serena would do this. Why would she purposefully try and hurt him? Yes, maybe he had not gone about their relationship the right way but he had never known Serena to be the type to get revenge, a little like himself he thought. If he ever saw Serena again it was the first thing he was planning on asking her.

The night slipped peacefully on. Until about day break, when they heard stones rolling their way and as the Sun rose above the hill of dirt Darien was sure he saw an animal rise with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters, but i do own katrina and i'm borrowing the sailor earth idea from the entire sailormoon fanfiction society (y'all have read at least one with sailor earth in it)**

sorry so this isn't longer but i've been writing the fourth like no tomorow for sooooo long trying to work out all of the kinks outa it cos i can't afford to mess up that chapter. so much love guys for the crazy reviewing and i can't wait to see your feedback for this chapter

inspire16 -hugs-

* * *

"Oh my god! Guys wake up!" Darien yelled, immediately transforming into Tuxedo Masked to protect the girls.

"What's happening?" asked a small voice from Darien's right. Darien whipped around. Mina was getting up from where she had been sleeping. For a fraction of a second Darien had believed it was Serena.

"Darien what the hell is that?" Mina said with a little more urgency in her tone, "Correction what the hell are they!?"

Darien swiftly whipped his head back, almost cracking it in the process to see an entire pack of…what ever they were running faster in their direction. By this time all the girls had transformed, except of course Katrina who had no idea what to do.

"Katrina for the love of God transform!" Lita yelled at her as she readied her stance not taking her eyes off of the pack of animals.

"And how the hell do you propose I do that?" Katrina screamed back from the rear of the group.

"Didn't Artemis say something about you being Sailor Earth?" Amy said taking her eyes off of her computer for a second. She was trying to get a reading of what the animals were but they were moving too fast for her to analyze.

"Yeah but I have no idea how to summon that power, I even have it!" Katrina yelled to no one in particular picking up a sharp rock in case they weren't able to figure out a way she could help before the pack of animals made it to them, which didn't seem probable.

"Just yell something that you think will work, it can't hurt can it?" Raye said, trying to keep cool already readying the fire within her to be released.

"Fine! Ummmmm EARTH POWER!" Katrina yelled. Almost immediately she began to glow a light blue green. Her body was suddenly sporting her own uniform. Her bow and the out line of the uniform was a dark blue green. Her gloves were white with brown trims. She wore ankle boots the color brown with outlines of the blue green. Lastly her earrings were two tiny hoops one blue the other green both twisted with a light brown. Katrina could at once feel surges of power.

"Whoa," was the only sound that came out of her mouth.

"Focus Katrina, the pack is nearing," Raye said quietly still concentrating on the fire.

_Ironic. I still have to tell our leader to focus._ Raye thought. Raye was snapped out of her concentration when she heard a strange voice. Her first instinct was to look at the pack as they were the only things present besides themselves. But as the voice called out again she looked up to the hill where she saw a little girl.

"Toro! Come back! Where are you guys going!" the small girl shouted at the top of the hill apparently not noticing the Scouts mere meters away from the…whatever they were.

"Chantelle come back here you know your not supposed to let the wolves get that far," The new voice seemed much older and was that of a man. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the scouts could not decide, the man had seen them.

"Who goes there? Is that you Wesley? Where have you been?" the man yelled clearly relieved as well as annoyed.

"My name is Darien, I am sorry but none of us here are named Wesley," Darien shouted back to the man, "We mean no harm, but could you keep your…wolves was it? away from us?"

"I know no Darien's, and I am the leader of this village. I know all males in the regions. Who are you really stranger?" the man said as he whistled for the wolves to stop who were less than five meters away from Darien. They ran back to the young girl called Chantelle.

"Daddy I don't think they mean us harm," Chantelle said quietly, so only her father could hear, "If they wanted to hurt us I think they would have done it by now. Look they are well armed, even if the majority of them are women. Maybe they can tell us what is wrong with Lady Jilles. She hasn't been feeling well and acting peculiar. These people dress peculiar maybe they know the cure for Lady Jilles head hurt."

John, Chantelle's father, smiled down at his daughter and at her innocence. She was the perfect example of his beliefs, that a child looked a treated with love would only understand love and would therefore be loving. John agreed with what she had said. They may know what was wrong. They had send messengers to all the regions close by asking for doctors to look at Lady Jilles. They had said she was fine. As none of the villagers had said that there was anything that had happened the pervious night to her no one could determine what had brought on the sudden change. The only thing John could understand at the moment was that these strangers looked worn, dirty, tired and hungry. He had never been a man to refuse to help others.

"Fine, darling, I suppose there is no harm if we have more villagers." John looked back to the strangers. If they tried anything the wolves could easily take them. At least he hoped so, for they looked strong, though kind.

"Darien was it? You look tired the village is only an hour's walk from here; do you think you and your friends could make it?" John yelled his voice echoing for miles across the desert.

Darien looked to the girls. They did look tired. They had hardly eaten in so long and were al in dire need of rest and food. They girls caught Darien's eyes. As he looked to each of them he saw approval to his inner decision. He hoped he was making the right one as he began to trudge up the hill. The girls following behind had all made an unconscious and unanimous decision. Darien was their new leader.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon, i own katrina and my plot, and dimitri and Renée**

ok i've been bugged about serena for a long time so here ya go, but keep in mind this was made literally half an hour a go after reading another review asking about serena. so enjoy :)

inspire16

ps. i forgot last time bravo to aleric for getting my whole destiny thing about past present and future connection :)

* * *

The sun glistening on the floor of the palace, Queen Serenity II walked calmly across the dining room floor awaiting her husband's return from the council chambers. She had been banned from the meetings for a month because she had called one of the council chairmen an pretentious idiot.

_Well that man deserved it calling our kingdom going to ruins!_ Serenity huffed as she glanced at the clock for the tenth time this minute. Her husband had said we would leave the meeting at two thirty to go on a picnic with her and discuss the meeting with her, of course at a safe and long distance from the council chairmen. The clock had struck three o'clock an HOUR ago. Serenity, being the patient woman she was, had only yelled twice. She hated it when her husband did this. He often teased her, and her being the idiot she was thought it to be the truth. Oh the small queen was already thinking up many ways to torture her husband. She would first kick him out of their room. He could sleep in the guest room or the stables for all she cared at this moment…

"Darling I am so sorry I am late!" Dimitri said coming up behind her with a twinkle in his eyes. How he loved teasing his wonderful wife. "Sweetheart you aren't mad at me are you?" Dimitri asked as Serenity had stopped walking the moment he spoke. He back was turned to him so he had yet to see her face, but knowing his wife as he did Dimitri stood on the other side of a chair to provide him with some sort of barrier from Serenity. As much as he loved teasing her, she hated it back with the same amount of passion.

But as Serenity turned around she had a huge smile upon her face. Her eyes were twinkling with merriment. But that was what scared Dimitri. _Oh no…_

"No of course I'm not mad darling. How could I be mad at you? But I do hope you won't be mad at me when you are locked from MY room tonight," with that Serenity huffed off. Dimitri could only hope she would calm down before nightfall, which wasn't likely.

"You teased her again didn't you daddy?" came his daughter's voice from behind him a few minutes later. Renée always had this sixth sense for when her parents were arguing. And though they weren't often, she always knew who was in trouble. "Don't worry daddy, you can sleep with me tonight, but only if you read me a story and don't snore." Renée said smiling up to her daddy. She had inherited his genes of teasing. Her mischievous smile told him she was in fact teasing him.

"Who said I snored?" the king asked his hands out ready to tickle the young princess. The young girl recognizing her father advancing began to run to the gardens, ones she knew better than the back of her hand. For the next hour laughter was all that was heard in the palace gardens, and the queen could be seen in her balcony watching the two play with a serene smile on her face.


	5. AUTHORESS' NOTE PLEASE PLEASE READ!

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I can't seem to get myself to update. I had a chapter but I deleted it a yes days ago because I didn't like it. I can see where I could go with this fanfic but I can't seem to get what I want on paper. So I want to ask you guys some questions. This isn't me trying to get reviews I sincerely need someone to help me get my ideas in order. I've been racking my mind for the past two months and I am determined to finish this within the next three days. So if anyone wants to hear my ideas that would be awesome. Either email me or review I don't care, but if I were able to talk to someone, (preferably someone who has read my story as I updated then that would be great.

I neglected some reviews that I wanted to address here since I have the time anyways.

Nick Johnson's Questions

1. Where did the fanfic start at? Be specific.

Um it started JUST after Rini left. I can't be really specific because this really is my own reality. sorry if that wasn't the answer you were looking for.

2. What kind of battle went on at that location?

Again it was with some random monster. I am going to explain more about the past when I can figure out the future better, but don't worry I just need to straighten out my plot a little more.

3. Why was Serena begging to Darien about not being thrown out or they being confused?

Again this will be explained in further chapters. If I seem a little iffy to you it may be because I watched the show about two years ago so I don't have all the facts about the show and this is also my first sailor moon fanfic. that and I'm more of a one shot type or reader and writer. I'm just trying my hand at this.

4. The reason she was late to a battle was because she was at the doctors. What was she seeing the doctors about? And why?

I forget where I got this idea, I was planning on giving the credit to the writer when I fully explained this later on but since I don't know when that is I could explain now. My explanation for how Serena can eat a lot of food and never get fat is not only because of her exercise but also because she has a high metabolism because of her alien blood (just go with me). The author's name escapes me at the moment but when I insert that part of the story into the actual story I'll give credit where credit's due. (I took it because I thought it was a wonderful explanation to Serena's habits)

5. The voices talking to her in her head, who's voices were they?

Ummmmm I'm going to assume you are talking about the italics. I thought it would be clear that those were her thoughts. If you were talking about something else then clarify it. I don't want you to be confused.

Again thank you for taking such an interest in my story. Your questions help me to understand what I need to clarify and it also helps me understand my writing better too :D

Aleric's Questions

Yes Renee and not Rini. I thought I should make a change between the two universes. I considered a boy, but I thought a girl might make more of an impact. It will be a Darien and Serena fanfic don't worry about that. THOUGH if I felt that it would be better serena/oc and so did my readers, I could change it. But I still feel like this should be a Serena Darien fanfic.

as for your chap.3 review. yeah the world that darien and the girls will find will be much different.

jobemako semi-questions

lol thanks for still loving my story. You will find out more about Serena and Dimitri's past together at some point in my story.

Gaialy

lol Darien will smarten up…sometime in my story (if I can straighten out my plot). the outers will be apart of this but I need to set my foundation first a little more before they can enter.

moonfan2012

there will be a few more chapters before the two sides of the stories meet.

ShadowCub

well I sorta agree with you on your point BUT I most probably will make this a D/S story. I'm sorry if that makes you stop reading my story, but it's what I want my story to be.

Pai's Questions

In my fanfic Rini is the Earth's princess with lunarian powers. She's the heiress to the earth kingdom since the moon kingdom was destroyed leaving Serena to be the last Moon Princess. In my story you DO NOT have to be royalty to have powers. it may not be what the story really is but this is MY AU. The whole Rini, future stuff will be explained LATER ON.

As for Serena remembering…well as a little nibblet of info on my story, the mind can heal and forget, the heart will always have a scar. (that is my little info, hopefully you can figure it out)

As for your last questions I think that you should re-read my story. the GIRL's destiny were destroyed along with darien's. How will be explained at a later date (hopefully I'll have a beta by then)

raye85

you're the reason I did chap4 and posted the next day. lady Jill will be the answer to some questions, but will spark many more.

kassie

darien will suffer. I'm pissed off too that he never suffers. but unfortunately you wont find too much of that here. it most probably will be in my sequel (oops OO did I say something I should have?)

cecelia13 (your chap2 review)

darien's mind is clouded, he'll see the light someday.

If anyone has anymore questions, or new questions please don't hesitate to ask. ALSO if anyone can help me out with my writers block by talking to me the please by any means ask. I need some help getting over this. and I think my readers can help me (especially since I have some very experienced reviewers that are awesome writers)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of it's charaters. Everyone else is mine.**

A/N: -put a huge basket of tomatoes in front of the readers- ... -walks in front of a HUGE target and opens her arms- ..."FIRE AWAY!" LOOL

I know! I officially suck! I am the worst updated in history. Honestly I hate this chapter, but if had to be done. It sets the stage for many other parts in the story. I sort of had...well actually I still have a major case of writers block. I am going to get the next chapter out in February. My exams are coming up and this is my way of procrastinating. OOOOO Another reason I haven't been around. SCHOOL! God I thank the lord this semester is almost over and I can get on with it and move on to english! (YAY ENGLISH!)

Ok before I begin to bore you with all of my crazy stories, I just wanted to state on the record that Chapter 4 was an interlude. I was getting tired of people asking about Serena, so there you go guys. A small little tidbit of information of her life to inform you that she is fine a well. Also hopefully this chapter aids in soothing your hate for Katrina (I really didn't intend for you guys to hate her.)

ENJOY!

* * *

"How long have you and your friends been traveling?" Chantelle said as she passed Amy.

"We don't know exactly how long we've been traveling or where we are exactly." Raye said watching the little girl stop to take Katrina's hand.

They were all walking in a hallway in a rather large house. It was nicely furnished, though nothing appeared to be overly extravagant. Apparently John and his family were a powerful family in the area. The village he had referred to seemed to be more of a city than anything else. There were at least a quarter of a million people residing there. But the odd thing was that they all knew the same gossip. News traveled fast and everyone, meaning nearly all busybodies in the two hundred fifty thousand people in the community, knew of the mysterious travellers that the Thampillars had come across. Many people thought they were survivors from Capital City for many had heard of the beginnings of small towns near the area. Others believed them to be angels sent to protect them. Everyone else either didn't care, or didn't know.

Chantelle skipped gaily beside Katrina, regaling her with wonderfully descriptive stories of the town and her favourite people. Katrina, despite being extremely tired, tried to give the endearing child her attention. However she was distracted. She had been sneaking glances towards the girls' faces as they travelled. They all looked hardened and quite ready to rest and relax. She had wanted to be a good leader, but this was all too much for her. How was she supposed to be their leader if she couldn't gain their respect and friendship? Katrina had seen the looks the girls had given her…Darien. A look of approval and respect. They had chosen him as a leader, and the way he walked ahead of all the girls he knew it. They had been travelling for a long time and Darien had been affectionate, but he hadn't been all too inclined to talk to her. It was as if he blamed her too for all of this. Had she not pursued him, none of them would have been in this situation.

Mina was beginning to drag her feet when the young girl, apparently named Chantelle, happy chirp that the door to their left was the girls' room. She also said that there were enough beds for all of them. Mina was tired but didn't protest sharing a room. In a normal situation she would ask if the girls would have their own rooms. It wasn't that she hated Katrina; it was just that she didn't know her. None of them could have known that if Serena left, this would be their fate. Mina walked into the room. There were in fact five single beds. They were reasonably covered with duvets, and small soft pillows, but Mina just walked past them. She instead headed to the large window. It stretched into the ceiling and nearly reached the floor, and as she look out she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life.

Beyond the moon, lively as it was, was a small speck. Venus. She had tried a multitude of times to see Venus in the night time, but had found it extremely hard. Now just looking out the window and seeing it was astounding to say the least. She knew it was Venus. She had always had a special liking to the planet as a child. The only time she ever stayed awake during astronomy was to hear the teacher explain how Venus got it's name. As she grew older she persuaded the producers of the show she was signing with to rename the sailor scout Sailor V, in honour of the planet. Mina blinked at that thought. She life… it was gone. She wasn't famous in the current here and now... where ever that was. Mina didn't have fans, or family here. Her…destiny was gone, and now she had no idea what to do.

Darien felt his hand be pulled just as he was about to kiss Katrina goodnight. Looking down he saw Chantelle pulling him forward.

"You aren't going to share a room with them Darien. Daddy says it isn't proper. Come on, hurry! Daddy says once your down freshening up you need to talk to him in his study." Chantelle said to him with one of the cutest pouts he'd ever seen. Chantelle was definitely a daddy's little girl. You could tell from how well she pulled the pout.

Darien looked apologetically towards Katrina, who nodded her head. It was weird to see Darien with a little girl. Katrina herself, though nice enough, hadn't been great with kids.

As the two contrasting figures continued down the hall Darien took the time to study Chantelle.

She appeared to be a normal healthy, innocent, young girl. So why was she surrounded by grime and ash of Earth. Was her future bleak? Would she be able to become a doctor if she wanted? Was that even an option for girls here? There were so many things that were straight off the bat odd to him about this place. It was as if they were in a world with no phones, no electricity…no technology. But how could that be? If the moon was prospering then surely there must have been some wealth that spilled over to their near-by neighbours of Earth. Darien was beyond confused, but hoped that his questions would find answers when she spoke to John in a few minutes.

"Here we are!" Chantelle chirped. She looked up at Darien, who appeared to be a giant compared to her tiny stature.

Darien looked at the door ahead of him. He was ready to relax. He just really wanted to know all the information. Afterwards he would relax and in the morning could begin formulating a plan to all this. But then again this could…

"Well are you gonna go in? The doorknob isn't going to bite you, ya'know?" Chantelle said in a voice that clearly stated cheek. Chantelle had gotten away with cheekiness a lot because most of the time it got her what she wanted; the person to smile. And today she was rewarded with just that and blown away.

As she chatted with tall pretty blonde girl she had looked at the stoic man. He didn't look like the type to smile very often and now Chantelle felt bad for everyone that would never see his smile. It was truly something. Perhaps he could be what this world needed.

"You know what Chantelle? Could you just show me the way to your dad's study? I'd really like to just ask him some questions," Darien said kneeling down so to be eye to eye with the girl who immediately protested.

"No I saw you out there. You. Are. Tired. Don't push yourself when you can't go any further. My mommy does that a lot and then she gets really really sick. You don't want that to happen do you?" Chantelle said with a stern face that looked incredibly adorable to Darien.

"No I don't, but if I don't have some of my questions answered I just might die of curiosity. You know what it's like to be really really curious but no one will tell you the answer to your question right?"

"Yeahhhhhh," Chantelle was in turmoil. More than once this week had she been with questions and no one would tell her the answers to them. She hated that feeling, she like knowing. Knowing made her feel smart.

"I guess I could take you to daddy's study," Chantelle said slowly, "But only if you promise me once your done you'll go immediately to bed! I don't want my daddy getting to tired, he's already a workahol… a workahully…someone who really likes to work."

"I promise, I cross my heart," Darien proclaimed softly, making a big show of crossing his chest with a dramatically pointed finger. Chantelle giggled.

"You're silly a bear," Chantelle said as she dragged him back the way they came, "You better not forget the way, because daddy won't let me stay up. I keep telling him I'm already all grown up and I should be allowed to hear what the adults talk about after bedtime. He says I'm still a small grown up and small grown ups need sleep. Do you think he's right Bear?

Darien smiled softly at the nickname. "Yes I do agree with him. Small grown ups need all the rest they can get, because once they become big grown ups they won't be able to rest as much. Plus after bedtime grown ups just talk about stuffy boring stuff. I'm sure you don't want to hear that."

"No I guess not..," Chantelle said. "Well here we are! Daddy should be inside, but knock first. I have to go to bed. My bedtime was an hour ago."

"Oh I'm sorry Chantelle, have I been keeping you up?" Darien said, knowing full well the mischievous little girl had planned this.

"Yeah, but you've been fun to talk to. Not as fun as Ren and her mommy, but no one is as fun as Ren's mommy."

"Maybe you can introduce me to Ren's mommy one day, then she can teach me all about how to make really good conversation," Darien said once again kneeling to the girl's level.

"If you really wanna, I'm visiting them next week. If you're still here you can ask daddy if you can come!" Chantelle exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Well I really wanna, now off you go before someone spots you!"

"Night Bear!" And with that Chantelle gave Darien a big kiss on the cheek then ran off.

Darien smiled softly again. He had smiled more in the ten minutes of talking with Chantelle than he had since all of this began. Looking back to the door Darien braced himself. Deep down he knew he wouldn't like the answers that awaited him behind the door.

Just as Darien reached for the doorknob, silently thinking that maybe Chantelle was right and he was afraid the doorknob was going to bite him, her heard….

"Darien!"

Turning around, a woman with black sleet hair was running towards him, with two wolves just behind her.

* * *

**!REVIEW PLEASE SO I KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS STILL WANTED**

Ok beyond this point you guys really aren't obligated to read, but some people wrote stuff that I haven't responded to, well at least I don't I did. So to all the people who've already given me support this part is for you!

To the reviewers: AngelKisses15, Sailormoonloverlol, harlie (anon), Huner Hatake and Neko Uchi..., small876, rosebudjamie, Little Tohru Bunny Ongiri (anon), JDLB1KIKKI, Sam (anon), Baby Boo Angel, Irene (anon), Jingy5, Aleric, Scarlet Moon (anon), couturedawl, Sakoko-chan. Mandie101C (anon), starangel07 (anon), anime92, Champion of Justice, jovemako (anon), Nick Johnson (anon), Gaialy, xxpatixx, Cecilia13, moonfan2012, ShadowCub, Double G, supersaiyanx, J x Legacy, Pai (anon), raye85, kassie (anon), Sailor Violin, stardust299, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, guitarbabe2005, jovian mako-chan, angelicamw, Frying Pan of DOOM, cocochan94, itachi'smybiotch, skye668, Chibi-Yaten, lilypad456, wolfprincess09, Eva C, Marni, lily-ying-fa, and tyria (anon)!

THANK YOU SO MUCH! SPECIAL LOVE TO: couturedawl, jovian mako-chan, Frying Pan of DOOM, Nick Johnson (anon), raye85, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Aleric, starbust299, Sailor Violin, kassie (anon), moonfan 2012, Pai (anon), Gaialy, jovemako, Scarlet Moon, and harlie (anon).

SPECIAL THANKS TO Sam (anon), who though I haven't used, was actually great help to me, I'M SORRY SAM I DIDN'T GET TO USE YOUR TALENT!

Next Chapter...

"Are you telling me my parents, my family are alive?"

"If you are who you say you are, then yes. The planet's royal family has been prospering, grieving for you, but has ultimately moved on."

(and Next chapter my thanks will be to all the readers who have favourited or alerted my story) AU REVOIR!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yes I know, I haven't posted anything for this story in about 15 months. I realize I suck. Actually I suck more that that, I royally suck. But today I found myself at home, sick with a cold and a headache. So naturally I go onto fanfiction and read. As I was reading I came across one of the authors I really love and it seemed she had been updating, not on the story I loved, but on another on in a different fan base I didn't know she was into. And I realized I was one of those authors that never update again on a story, but make new ones. So I decided to come back and at least attempt to do another chapter. The first paragraph was written the last time I updated. Until todate I have really touched this story so this was 15 months of ideas bouncing in my head.

**A/N 2.0:** This is completely unedited, I just wanted to test the waters, see if I could write again for SM, something I haven't been reading as much as I used to. Again if anyways wants to beta it go ahead, it'd be much appreciated.

**A/N 2.1:** Reviews are all the payment I get for the last four hours of my coughing sneezing headaching work, so it'd be much appreciated if you guys could tell me if I still have a knack for this.

**A/N, last one I promise:** Everyone is a little more OOC than normal since I haven't been reading alot of SM fics lately and I kind of forgot how Luna does act, so forgive a girl for her mistakes.

Enjoy.

* * *

The black haired lady launched herself into Darien's arms. Catching her around the waist, Darien tried to steady himself as the mysterious woman hung on to him for dear life. In fact, Darien felt a little bit of air being taken out of him. She was wearing a light long dress. It was gray and hugged her body. Though she looked graceful Darien couldn't help but get an awkward vibe from her. This woman was definitely alienated by her own body, but of course he could just be reading into things since she was clinging on to him as if she was the only thing preventing her from drowning in the sea.

"Uh, Miss? Are you alright?" Darien asked uncertainly. What exactly was he supposed to ask? Why in the world would she be running?

"Just keep them away from me!" The woman frantically yelled into his shirt. Darien looked over her shoulder and saw a small pack of wolves running their way, their barking incredibly loud.

"I don't think they're going to hurt you Miss. In fact I think they like you," Darien observed as the wolves, acting more like dogs, were jumping up onto her dress.

"Yeah right Darien, they're trying to eat me! I know they know about me, they are doing this to make me go crazy!" The woman exclaimed. _Right now lady I don't think you need any help going crazy._ Darien thought. However one thing irked him; she knew his name. Surely their arrival hadn't already spread around that much. The rumours must have been going lightning fast for people to have known their names. Darien wanted to pose the question of his name to the lady, but she was currently trying to climb on to his shoulders, effectively smushing his face as she did so.

"Cod you get ove my fass?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Someone please get them away from me!"

"What the hell is going on here!?" boomed a voice to Darien's left. John had opened his study door upon hearing the screams and the barking. Everyone stopped for a moment: the Lady stopped trying to climb on top of Darien, the wolves immediately stopped barking and stilled, and Darien, who was slowly losing feeling in his face, held his hands up like he had been caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar. In his mind, Darien sighed in relief, until…

The wolves began jumping on to Darien again, prompting the Lady to begin choking him as she cut off his air passage way in her attempt to steer him away from the wolves. John sighed.

"Stop!" The wolves stopped, recognizing an order. "Sit." They did so. "Lay down." And they all lay down, calm. And Darien felt like yelling 'WHERE WERE YOU TWO MINUTES AGO', but he didn't. Not because of self restraint, don't delude yourselves into believing the man had any patience at this point. He didn't say anything because he still couldn't breathe and was swiftly turning purple, and moving on to an ugly shade of burgundy with red blotches.

"Lady Jilles, it's safe, you can come down from the young man's face," for John couldn't tell it was Darien with Lady Jilles in the way and what he could see were red angry blotches. "They dogs are calm now."

"Are you sure John? They're tricky; they could just start barking again. They do that, the moment I think there is going to be quiet they immediately start acting up again," Jilles said quite anxiously. She was still in shock.

"Lady Jilles I am quite sure, why don't you come down? You will sit in my study; I'll take the wolves back, and get you a tall cool glass of water while you calm down and rest. Alright?" Though he asked he left no room for arguments as he already brought down from Darien's face and carried her into the study setting her onto one of the puffy chairs. He noticed Darien, who was standing at the door way, quite surprised at John's ability to retain order, and walked back towards him.

"I'm sorry about Lady Jilles; she has been acting odd for quite some time. No one seems to know why, but she has suddenly become afraid of her wolves. I'm going to get her a glass of water, would you mind staying with her?"

"No, not at all, but I do need to talk to you afterwards." Darien said, a bit less ruffled from his meeting with Lady Jilles.

"Thank you," John began ordering the wolves once more; though this time they seemed to lazily follow the orders, perhaps because they had been sleeping, but Darien really didn't care.

"Are you alright…uh…Lady Jilles?" Darien said tentatively testing the waters. He didn't want to upset her after an obviously embarrassing moment.

"No Darien I am damn well not, forgive my language, but I want to go home, I want to sleep in my bed, and I don't want to be a human anymore!" Lady Jilles began sobbing at the end of her rant. Darien's questions began to pile up.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how do you know my name? And why exactly do you not want to be human anymore, what else would you be?"

Lady Jilles looked aghast at that. "Darien, don't you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm Luna!"

Darien stopped. How could this woman, a woman who had shown so little grace, poise, poise and etiquette, be Luna? Luna, who as a cat, had been the epitome of those things. This woman had climb on his face. Well, actually that wasn't so far off from what cats do sometimes. But for Luna she was graceful. Granted she wasn't human when she would leap into their arms, but still. Luna had always been level headed, not some…some Serena wannabe. But, that was how she acted.

"How can you be Luna? How can you be human Luna?"

"I don't know, but I've been reverted to how I looked like long ago. The difference is I can't transform into a cat anymore******. I used to be able to do that on the moon." Luna sighed longingly. Darien brought her back out of her memories.

"Luna, what happened here? What happened to Earth?"

"It's just as Artemis said. Earth failed at stopping the Negaverse."

"What was the difference with last time?"

"They went after the Moon the last time," Luna said, speaking quietly. "Last time it was a massacre, last time they showed no mercy. Everyone died in the Silver Alliance. This time was different though. They went after the Earth instead. I don't know what prompted them to do that. Why would they go after the Earth, it isn't nearly as strong as the Silver Alliance. What changed?"

"My break from Serena did something to it. That's the only explanation."

"But how? Why was it when Serena and you were together the Silver Alliance failed and Earth survived? And now, with you two apart, Earth has been destroyed, albeit far better than the Moon did, and the Silver Alliance prospers in ways I never thought possible?" Luna asked with awe and confusion.

"I'm here to ask John that now."

"Ask me what?" John said as he re-entered the room with Luna's water. "Here you go Lady Jilles, do you feel well enough to go back to your home? Apparently Darien and I have some business to attend to."

"If you don't mind I'd really like to stay and listen," Luna asked in a timid voice. She was still unused to talking to people beyond the scouts and Darien. It was bizarre now to have friends she didn't know and wolves to take care of.

"That all depends," John responded.

"On?"

"What Darien here needs from me?"

"I would like to know what happened to Earth. I want to know why Earth is so…damaged," Darien said, unsure of his wording. He had, after all, only seen a small portion of it. For all he knew the other half of the planet could be prospering. He could simply be in a third world country.

"I don't know Darien if this is the right time to discuss this," John appeared hesitant, as if in his mind there would never be a right time to discuss the topic. "Is there any way I could persuade you to postpone this conversation until tomorrow? It's been a trying day, and I'm sure we could all use a little rest before going into this topic."

"I'm not sure I can wait. The girls and I are truly anxious to know what happened."

"Then perhaps we should wait until we are all together to discuss this then," John said. Something in his voice made it known to Darien John wouldn't be opening today. John had won this round. But Darien was definitely going to get the answers he wanted. But tonight he would concede, he nodded, said good night to Luna, who stared at him, making it known she had better be present when he asked his questions, and left the study. As he walk to his room, remember the way Chantelle had shown him he passed by a few paintings. He noticed that they were all beautiful, but all in dark colours, as if all the warmth they had once possessed had been taken away. When he entered his room he removed his clothing until he was naked and slipped into the sheets. He fell asleep in darkness and almost total silence. There were no cars, no sirens, and no street lights. This was not the world he was used to. But the last thought that flittered through his mind as he drifted off into the calmest sleep he had had in a long time was: _It's raining_.

* * *

Dimitri watched as his wife slept. She was the utter light of his life, his joy, and yet in the past days, perhaps even a week, he had felt something was off. It felt as if a part of her was somewhere else, with someone else. It scared him. They had always been close, friends from childhood they had experienced everything together. Their first kiss had been together, on an ice rink somewhere in Mercury. Their first date had been swimming on Neptune. The first time they had slept together had been a magical night on Jupiter, in an alcove by large beautiful trees Jovians always boasted about, with thunder and lightning their only other companions. She was beautiful in the dark, always radiating. She radiated her love. Yet lately it felt like she was sending her love somewhere else. Dimitri never claimed to be a man who wasn't overprotective of his wife. She was gorgeous. Anyone with eyes could see that. Men who couldn't see had seen that. He constantly felt like there was an endless line of men waiting behind him to have a chance. But until recently he had never had to worry his wife would leave him. He had always been more afraid that men would try and seduce her in her innocence. She would never like it, but any man who so much as touched her was asking for it. So when he watched his wife sleep, with a smile on her face, a loving one he had only seen her give to him, he suddenly had a very bad feeling in his heart. Something was coming, something, or someone was coming and whoever they were, they were going to be the truest test of their love.

* * *

******I don't actually remember if Luna could transform back and forth in the anime or the manga, but for my purposes she does...or used to be able to.

Review if you can. Thanks... I make no promises on this story, but I think I've found the urge to see it through.

Next Chapter...

"Are you telling me my parents, my family are alive?"

"If you are who you say you are, then yes. The planet's royal family has been prospering, grieving for you, but has ultimately moved on."

(The same thing, it was supposed to be in this chapter, but I felt sick so I cut it short)


End file.
